Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to account registration and management. For example, to reduce latencies associated with authentication, services can be hosted on multiple data centers to bring these services geographically closer to end-users. Because of the requirements of authentication, an end-user who has registered a user account with a site hosted at one data center typically must be able to authenticate at a site hosted at another data center where, for instance, the two sites are associated with the same service. However, such requirements can pose significant issues with regard to the privacy of end-users, especially with respect to the transmission of personally identifiable information associated with the end-users. Moreover, various jurisdictions prohibit the transfer of personally identifiable information to certain other jurisdictions (e.g., European Union prohibits the transfer of such information to China).